He Will
by A.A.Raven
Summary: Jak potoczyły się dalsze losy bohaterów serialu? Czy dwaj mężczyźni przeżyli upadek z klifu? Czy pozostali będą mogli prowadzić życie bez strachu? Czy może zdarzy się coś, co przywoła koszmary przeszłości? Moja kontynuacja. INFO: NIEAKTUALIZOWANE! Reszta rozdziałów pojawi się na moim Wattpadzie (@AphroditeARaven).
1. On

**_FF ze świata serialowego „Hannibala". Autorka tekstu nie czerpie z tego żadnych korzyści, no poza świetną zabawą w pisanie i przyjemnośc__ią__ z robienia usychającym z tęsknoty _**_**fanom serialu dobrze.**  
_

* * *

_Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, co według mnie działo się dalej po sławetnej scenie na klifie, cóż – czytajcie, mam nadzieję, z przyjemnością. Miejcie jednak na uwadze, że tu będą **spojlery**, więc jeśli jesteście w trakcie oglądania serialu i nie chcecie znać zakończenia wcześniej, to lepiej się wstrzymajcie z lekturą.  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

**On**

* * *

Alana Bloom wpatrywała się w makabryczne znalezisko z mieszanymi uczuciami. Jej serce od dawna nie biło tak szybko. No, może poza nielicznymi momentami w łóżku. Odkąd opanowała paranoiczny strach, czuła się jak treser... nie!, jak botanik obserwujący motyla pod lupą, przytrzymywanego delikatnie tuż przed momentem przyszpilenia do atłasowej poduszki. A teraz ten motyl wyrwał się jej, okazując się jadowitą kobrą zmuszającą jej serce do panicznej ucieczki. Przymknęła oczy, próbując na nowo nauczyć się oddychania.

Ktoś dotknął jej dłoni. Wzdrygnęła się, odsuwając przed opiekuńczymi, troskliwymi uściskami Jacka Crawford. Odkąd przejrzała na oczy, nie wierzyła w żadną dobroć i było jej z tym całkiem dobrze. Nie wiedziała, co musiałaby zrobić... co zrobiłaby, gdyby uwierzyła. To mogło być bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne. A przecież miała wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciała. Nawet miłość.

– Kiedy to przyszło? – zapytała, zaciskając mocno usta i dla lepszego zasygnalizowania swojej autonomii, skrzyżowała ramiona. Tak sobie mówiła, ale wiedziała, że oni wiedzą, jak bardzo się boi. Miała za wiele do stracenia.

– Tydzień temu. Chcieliśmy powiedzieć ci od razu, ale dotarcie do ciebie nie było łatwe.

Potarła ramiona, czując dreszcz. Dla laika naszyjnik mógł wyglądać niewinnie. Ona nie była aż tak naiwna, by sądzić, że to były kamyki z masy perłowej.

– Nie wątpię. Postarałam się o to. Ile... – Musiała przełknąć ślinę, wyobrażając sobie wszystkie konotacje niecodziennych wiadomości. – Kto zginął? Kogo zabili, żeby zrobić... to?

Kościste perły były przepiękne. Ukształtowane w jasne łezki, niektóre z ciemnymi wzorkami, komponowały się w estetyczną, bardzo bogatą ozdobę. Cała paleta ciepłych barw od delikatnej bieli po ciepły krem aż prosiły, by dotknąć. Każdy paciorek był precyzyjnie przewiercony i umieszczony na cieniutkim pręciku, wywiniętym niczym oprawa i oczko łańcuszka w jednym. Jednak ta, która by go założyła, na ciele poczułaby jedynie jedwabistą gładkość łez. Oddech Alany przyśpieszył, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że niemal go dotknęła. Kusił. Czuła w nim zamysł Lectera. Tylko jego umysł byłby zdolny stworzyć tak oryginalny, przerażający i jednocześnie pociągający prezent.

– To zęby. Opiłowane i oszlifowane. – Głos nowej asystentki bliźniaków był pełen podekscytowania. Nigdy nie spotkała Lectera, więc żyła jeszcze tą samą chorą fascynacją tych, którzy się o nim za dużo naczytali. Oraz faktem, jak bardzo staje się ważna, mogąc ogłosić odkrycia. Może myślała, że im zaimponuje swoją odwagą, ale Alana widziała tylko głupotę. – Niekoniecznie musiał ktoś ginąć, żeby mogli je zrobić. Zbadaliśmy wydobyte z nich DNA i niektóre wyskoczyły w bazie. Inne... Cóż jesteśmy w trakcie rozwikływania ich pochodzenia, ale...

– Do rzeczy, Mei Lin – upomniał ją przełożony.

– Ach, tak. Jeden z nich należy do Willa Grahama – wskazała dość duży paciorek w najwyższym rzędzie metalowym przyrządem – obok znajdują się psie zęby. Dalej jest ząb należący do Abigail Hobbs, który otaczają zęby wszystkich przez nią i ojca zamordowanych dziewcząt. Następnie znajdziemy ząb samego pana Hobbsa. Ale również Randalla Tiera czy Francisa Dolarhyde'a... Ale... – Wzięła głęboki oddech, robiąc niemal dramatyczną przerwę. – Część z nich należy do żywych osób. A przynajmniej do wczoraj należała.

Alana napięła ciało, szykując się do zadania kolejnego pytania.

– To znaczy?

– Doktor Bloom, czy straciła pani ostatnio jakiś ząb?

Zimny dreszcz dokładnie zwiedził każdy jej zakamarek, zanim opanowała się na tyle, by przybrać idealnie profesjonalny wyraz twarzy.

* * *

Podążała za Jackiem do kostnicy, słuchając Jimmy'ego i Briana przerzucających się nawzajem informacjami, ale uparcie wpatrując się w szerokie plecy szefa wydziału ukryte w doskonale skrojonym garniturze. Odkąd poznał Lectera, zaczął kupować lepsze ubrania. Ona sama też zadbała o swój wygląd, porzucając staromodne garsonki na rzecz seksownych wdzianek i pięknej kobiety. Nienawidziła tego, jak on potrafił zmieniać ludzi w piękniejszych i silniejszych, jeśli tylko miał taki kaprys. Motać im w głowie tak, że jeszcze byli mu za to wdzięczni.

– ...kiedy najprawdopodobniej spały. Domy tych dzieciaków są obserwowane. Sprawdziliśmy dentystów. Wszystko. I nic.

– Dowody zawsze były nieźle strzeżone, a szczątki pochowane z właściwą starannością...

– Ale nikt nie policzył im zębów – wyszeptała do siebie, a głośniej dodała to, o czym myśleli wszyscy: – Ktoś pomagał Lecterowi od początku tych zabójstw albo i wcześniej, i myślicie, że to ja, prawda? A naszyjnik to prezent, wspólne trofeum. Nagroda. – Przerwała na chwilę. – Zapominacie, że to Lecter. On wiedział, że to zobaczycie i tak pomyślicie. Chciał mnie tu ściągnąć. Najprawdopodobniej, żeby móc mnie namierzyć, złapać i zatłuc, a wy mu to ułatwiliście. Macie tu kreta od samego początku tych spraw. Gada, który dał się omotać jego kuchni i metodom, chociażby twierdził inaczej. – Spojrzała wprost na Jacka. – Osobą poza podejrzeniami. Człowieka, który wszystkich nas najchętniej wepchnął im do gardła. A przynajmniej do piekarnika i patrzył, jak będziemy skwierczeć. On z was kpi, wespół z Lecterem, podając wraz ze wszystkimi szczegółami plan swoich zbrodni. Bedelia Du Maurier była ostatnia ze starego i pierwsza z nowego ciągu mordów. Myślicie, że zniknęła, jak wiele razy przedtem. Ja myślę, że jest martwa, a ci wszyscy ludzie to ich kolejne przekąski, których ukoronowaniem będę ja. Wielkie dzięki, Jack.

– Ochronimy cię. Nie martw się.

– Jasne. Tak samo, jak ochroniłeś Fredericka?

– Nie jesteś Chiltonem – powiedział miękko Crawford, wpuszczając ich do dźwiękoszczelnego pomieszczenia do przeprowadzania sekcji zwłok i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

– Fakt, nie byłam dotąd tak głupia. Gdybym wiedziała, że to przez nich... Myślałam...

– Co myślałaś, Alano?

– Że ich znaleźliście i będę mogła wrócić z małym do domu. Że zobaczę tu dwa ciała, które pozwolą mi spać po nocach bez obawy o życie.

– Co mu zrobiłaś, że aż tak się go boisz?

Zamknęła oczy na to natarczywe pytanie.

– Weszłam w cień, Jack, i zobaczyłam go. Nie miałam go widzieć. Hannibal chciał, by to on go zobaczył i przyjął. Ja, jak my wszystkie, jesteśmy tylko jego przygrywką. Przystawkami przed daniem głównym.

– A kto będzie tym daniem głównym?

– Nie będzie. Jest. Albo już był od dawna, sądząc po naszyjniku. Przecież wiesz, że oni najlepiej sycą się sobą nawzajem. – Rozbawiony uśmiech przez chwilę próbował zburzyć maskę, lecz przegrał, zamykając się jedynie w oczach. – Hannibal go nie zabije, ale przyjmie z radością każdy kawałek jego, który dostanie. Tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej zaczął doceniać dobrowolne prezenty. Nawet uczy się ich dawania – przyznała z zastanowieniem, spoglądając na pudełko skrywające naszyjnik.

– Kto byłby na tyle szalony, żeby oddawać dobrowolnie swoje kawałki do zjedzenia komuś? – Minna Jimmy'ego wyrażała zdumienie, obrzydzenie i mówiła o jego wielkiej naiwności. – Poza Abelem Gideonem oczywiście.

– Gideon nie zrobił tego dobrowolnie. Raczej nie miał możliwości wyjścia – zauważył Brian. – Ale zgadzam się: kto i na jakie szaleństwo musiałby cierpieć, żeby być gotowym na coś takiego?

Zaśmiała się. Tym razem nie mogła się powstrzymać.

– Cały czas wam to mówię, a wy jesteście jak głusi. – Całe towarzystwo popatrzyło po sobie w zmieszaniu. – Nie widzieliście tego tamtej nocy, prawda? Patrzyliście i nie widzieliście. Wciąż myślicie, że to była mistyfikacja. Gierka, którą na chwilę was nabrali, byście zdziwieni ich dziwacznym zachowaniem pozwolili im utonąć w spokoju. Nie zróżniło was, że nie znaleźliście ciał.

– Przy klifie ciężko o zatrzymanie materii. Woda wszystko porywa w głąb... Nikt nie przeżyłby takiego upadku, więc liczyliśmy, że trafili na dno gdzieś poza obszarem poszukiwań. Nie myśleliśmy, że są pieprzonymi nadnaturalnymi bestiami. Wciąż nie umie to do mnie dotrzeć. Może ten naszyjnik to ktoś zupełnie inny? Może to jakiś naśladowca Lectera? Przecież on miał w cholerę pacjentów z różnymi zaburzeniami. Skąd pewność, że ich nie znalazł i nie postanowił w ten sposób uczcić?

– Jimmy, nie doceniasz siły miłości – wytknęła mu, ewidentnie rozbawiona jego zmieszaniem.

– Chcesz powiedzieć... Chcesz powiedzieć, że on... że Will... Nie, nie, nie! Ja w to nie wierzę.

– Och, nie udawajcie, że nie przemknęło wam to przez myśl. Za każdym razem, kiedy widziałam ich razem, Will miał taką minę, jakby chciał przejść przez barierę, złapać Hannibala za fraki i...

– Proszę, nie kończ! Moja wyobraźnia tego nie wytrzyma! – Jimmy zasłonił twarz dłońmi. – Myślałem, że jeśli już, to Lecter jest poryty pod tym względem. Will miał żonę. Jezzz... Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

– Pomyśl o tym, co zrobił Willowi za pierwszym razem. Grzebał mu tak długo w głowie. Kto wie, co mu wmówił?

– Myślisz, że wmanipulował go? Że zmusił go do tego? Do pokochania potwora?

– Nie wiem. To możliwe. Wiem, że częściowo bardzo mu nie wyszło. Will odrzucił go. Oderwał się.

– Ale wrócił – zauważył Jack.

– I wtedy zabrał go ze sobą na wspólne polowanie – podsumowała miękko. – Dał Lecterowi wszystko, czego ten chciał od niego od początku. Tylko na to czekał grzecznie w tej klatce.

– Wspólne polowanie. Łapię. Ale reszta? Nie ma mowy, żebym zmienił zdanie i został jakimś pedziem dającym dupy. I żeby było jasne: Nie sądzę, żeby Will był takim... Okej?

– A co myślisz?

– Że ten drań go zabrał ze sobą w ramach żywego zapasu jedzenia. Ludzie, widziałem, jak Will traktował żonę. Tak nie podchodzi się do osoby, którą chce się zostawić!

– Masz na myśli to, że sprowokował Lectera do zabicia jej przez Smoka? – zakpiła. – Czy może to, że karmił swoje psy ludzkim mięsem przez ostatnie trzy lata?

– O czym ty mówisz, na litość?

– O naszej małej akcji dywersyjnej, podczas której policja spartaczyła sprawę i wypuściła dwóch psychopatów, by zabili trzeciego? Will nigdy nie wrócił do normy po tym, co mu zrobił Lecter. Nienawidził tego, co robił, ale nie potrafił się oprzeć okrucieństwu i masochizmowi patrzenia na nie. Był zdolny zabić, ale tego unikał i poza obroną własną przez dłuższy czas udawało mu się całkiem zgrabnie to zwodzenie. Lecz w końcu odważył się. Posmakował tego i polubił.

– Powiedział ci? – Jack był zaintrygowany.

– Nie wprost. Ale doradzał mi przelanie czyjejś krwi. Mówił, że dobrze mi to zrobi, nawet jeśli nie będzie to własnymi rękami. Napuścił mnie na Lectera, a jego na mnie. Tu macie dowód, że Will żyje – wskazała na pudełko. – Tak samo jak jego partner.

– W sensie? Że właśnie planuje cię dorwać?

– Nie to. Przecież wciąż jeszcze jestem tu, żyję. Nie myślcie, że jesteście w czymkolwiek od niego lepsi – gdybym miała być martwa, już bym była. Ani by was zapach nie zaleciał. Jego mistrz bawi się. A on bawi się długo jedzeniem, kiedy jest w wyśmienitym humorze. W innym przypadku... cóż, po prostu tnie. Mając jednak Willa przy sobie...

– Jezu... Ale to pojebane.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie proste i miłe, Brian.

– Wiem, szefie, ale nie mieści mi się to w głowie.

Westchnęła, czując, jak ostatnie oznaki histerycznej nieco wesołości ją opuszczają. Ciało znów miała napięte, a czoło zmarszczone.

– Oni będą z nami grali, jak my pograliśmy sobie z nimi. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: Jack zrobił, co musiał. Ale oddał Willa wprost w ręce Hannibala. My to zapoczątkowaliśmy i podtrzymaliśmy, aż do momentu, gdy wszystko zaczęło się toczyć własnym rytmem, którego nikt nie jest w stanie zatrzymać, póki my żyjemy. Chcą, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że nadchodzą. Chcą, żebyśmy się bali. Żebyśmy z tego strachu się pozagryzali nawzajem. Albo podcięli sobie żyły...

– Jezu, weź przestań. Mówisz to tak spokojnie – mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

– Myślą, że przygotują nas na ten moment? Że będziemy czekali na nich gotowi? To się nie uda. Nigdy.

– Nigdy nie mów nigdy – powiedział cicho Frederick, wchodząc do sali przy pomocy laski.

Oglądnęła się na niego. Wciąż był szpetny od blizn po przeszczepach. Żaden makijaż tego nie krył. Jedynym plusem było to, że blizna po kuli stała się niewidoczna – już nie istniała. Jak nie istniał dawny łagodny Chilton. Teraz widziała w nim ten sam mrok, którego doświadczyła, przebywając obok Lectera.

– Oni uwielbiają siać strach. Jest dla nich oryginalną przyprawą – zaczął się rozwodzić mężczyzna, spoglądając przenikliwie na kolejne osoby. – No, przynajmniej dla Grahama. Zbadałem akta Abigail Hobbs. Zniknęło z niej wiele organów. Ponoć podpisała zgodę na pobranie po zgonie. Jeśli jednak się spojrzy głębiej... Cóż, któż pobiera organy w czasie sekcji zwłok, hm?

W końcu spojrzał na nią – jak się zdawało – z pewną dozą współczucia i zrozumienia. Cisza się przedłużała, gdy Chilton stał i po prostu na nią patrzył. W tym wzroku czaiła się obietnica. _Jeszcze nie teraz_ – zdawał się szeptać. Zapamiętała, by nie zostawać z nikim z nich sam na sam, a z nim zwłaszcza. W końcu połączenie przerwał sam Frederick, wiedząc, że zrozumiała.

– Może i my nie będziemy na nich gotowi, ale to nie będzie się liczyło – stwierdził enigmatycznie, po czym opuścił salę, a wraz z nim zdawało się odejść pewne napięcie.

– Nic nie rozumiem – pożalił się Jimmy. – To co będzie?

– On. To będzie jego dzieło – podsumowała z delikatnym uśmieszkiem, nim podeszła bliżej stołu z dowodami i zaczęła przeglądać akta ostatniego morderstwa w Baltimore.

* * *

_Koniec rozdziału pierwszego. __I jak wrażenia? ^^_


	2. Przemienieni

_~ Pamiętajcie: tu są wszędzie spojlery do serialu! ~_

_Dajcie znać, czy polubiliście moje kreacje postaci. Czy według Was wpasowały się w serialowy lub książkowy kanon?  
Wszystkie inne uwagi też są jak najbardziej mile widziane. :)_

_Życzę przyjemnej lektury i zapraszam na rozdział!  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

**Przemienieni**

* * *

Trzy lata wcześniej...

– _To jest piękne._

– _Tego właśnie pragnąłem dla nas, Will.*_

* * *

Bedelia rzuciła się do pakowania zaraz po wyjściu Grahama. Nawet nie odwoływała swoich popołudniowych spotkań, postanawiając wysłać mało eleganckiego SMS-a tuż przed samym odlotem. Zabukowała sobie bilet w jedną stronę na największe lotnisko świata. Przez najbliższe godziny była jeszcze bezpieczna – tak sądziła – bo Hannibal i Will mieli inne zajęcie. A gdzie, jak nie w tłumie, zniknąć najłatwiej? Nie miała tak wyszukanego podniebienia jak jej "mąż", więc nie ściągnie na siebie żadnego zagrożenia, udając przeciętną dziewczynę, która podnajmuje mieszkanie od starszej pani i pracuje zawodowo całymi dniami. Da radę. Zawsze dawała.

Była praktycznie gotowa w ciągu godziny. Meble będzie musiała okryć służąca, którą zawiadomi tuż przed odlotem. Teraz nie byłoby to bezpieczne. Słysząc klakson taksówki, chwyciła rączkę podręcznej walizki. Nie potrzebowała nic więcej. Otworzyła drzwi i...

– Will mówił, że będzie pani gotowa. Nie wierzyłam mu. Ale to dobrze, że wybiera się pani z nami, pani Fell.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w wymierzoną w nią broń jak w jadowitego gada. Była mała, zgrabna i zdecydowanie kiedyś należała do niej. Nawiedziło ją przedziwne poczucie zdrady, chociaż przecież przedmioty nie mają swojej woli. Ona nie miała. Jej broń tym bardziej. Więc czemu cały czas jej się zdawało, że ta rzecz powinna ją ochronić? A teraz kryła się za połą czyjegoś płaszcza jak kobra gotowa do ataku.

– Czy mogę wiedzieć, dokąd się wybieramy? Nie wiem, czy zabrałam odpowiedni strój. Nie chciałabym się rozchorować.

– Cokolwiek będzie dobre. Proszę wsiąść do taksówki i niczego nie próbować. Inaczej zabiję ich wszystkich, a panią i tak złapię.

Otrząsnęła się na tyle, na ile mogła.

– Cóż, widzę, że nie mam wyjścia... – Tak dumna aż do samego końca. – W takim razie, moja droga, podasz panu adres.

Głupia była, głupia, tak bardzo głupia... I taka naiwna. Powinna była wziąć tylko torebkę i od razu uciekać. Może by jej się udało przechytrzyć tę najemczynię... Nie wiedziała, czym on jej płaci, ale uważała, że miała szansę dać więcej. Pamiętała jednak, że jest małomówna i nie przepada za pogaduszkami. Ale przecież nie mogła nie spróbować, prawda?

* * *

Budzili się powoli. Chiyoh obserwowała ich ukradkiem, nie przerywając ani na moment pracy. I tak mieli powody do dyskomfortu, a takie przesłanki równie dobrze mogły się skończyć jako uzasadnienie wylądowania na czyimś talerzu. Wiedziała, że igra z ogniem. Ale nie mogła ich tak zostawić. Nie mogła pozwolić im na śmierć. Była przecież odpowiedzialna za niego i za jego odbicie – choćby tak niedoskonałe. Obiecała, że będzie go chroniła do ostatniej kropli krwi. Jego oraz każdego, kto da mu wymarzone szczęście. _Każda potwora ma swego amatora. No i znalazł_ – pomyślała rozbawiona. Nie, żeby przepadała za tym wciąż pozbawionym smaku pacanem, ale po takim czasie obserwowania ich obu wiedziała, że Hannibal mógł trafić gorzej. Znacznie. Gorzej. To mogła być ta irytująca kobieta. Albo ta druga – ta niebezpieczna. A przecież on też potrzebował odrobiny uczucia, czy nie tak? No właśnie. Albo ten bezmózgi i nawet już nie ładny fircyk. Lub ten ostatni – brutal, jak go nazwała. Wbrew pozorom jej przyszywany kuzyn był delikatny._**_ Potrzebował czułości. Szorstkiej, bo szorstkiej. Twardej jak dębowa decha, ale równie trwałej. Ten cały Will... On to rozumiał. Nie załamał się. W końcu odkrył, co w nim siedzi i podjął ostateczną decyzję. Dobrze, że nauczyła się pływać...

– Will... – usłyszała. – Will!

Teraz mogła spojrzeć wprost na niego.

– Śpi – oznajmiła, nie wdając się w szczegóły. – Zostaną mu blizny. Kolejne. Ale tobie to chyba nie przeszkadza.

Opadł z ulgą na posłanie.

– Uśpiłaś go? Czym?

– Naparem z ziół. Był przerażony twoim stanem bardziej niż swoim i nie mogłam pracować.

– Co się stało?

– Uderzyłeś w wodę i trochę się podtopiłeś, nim zgarnęłam was na pokład. Nie oddychałeś, twoje serce nie biło. Teoretycznie on powinien był nie przetrwać, ale osłoniłeś go. Praktycznie byłeś martwy, Hannibalu.

– Ale mnie uratowałaś – powiedział z właściwym sobie błyskiem osobistego czaru w oczach, gdy poprawiała na nim okrycia. – I jego.

Prychnęła. Nie musiała mu na razie mówić, że to nie ona to wszystko wymyśliła. Mądra Chiyoh na pewno nie pozwoliłaby na coś tak ryzykownego, głupiego i bezcelowego jak rzucanie się z wysokiej skarpy wprost w objęcia wody. Chociaż część jej duszy dostrzegała w tym coś poetyckiego. William Graham uczył się od mistrza – aż bała się, co jeszcze wymyśli, jeśli zaczynał od tak ryzykownych wyznań. Da się pokroić swojej miłości na żywo, by ta dotknęła jego serca?_***_ Albo tym podobne dyrdymały. Nie żeby była ciekawa...

– Dobrze, że się obudziłeś. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej, bo ja nie mam zamiaru się nim dłużej zajmować. To niedorzeczne, jakie głupoty wygadywał, gdy myślał, że jestem tobą.

– Naprawdę? – W tym momencie przypominał jej małego chłopca, żebrzącego o odrobinę uwagi i ciepła. Ciekawe, czy Graham miał okazję go takim widzieć? – Opowiesz mi, prawda?

– Może później.

Złapał ją za rękę, kiedy chciała się odsunąć. Był jeszcze słaby, ale uścisk miał mocny. Groźny.

– No dobrze – poddała się tym razem, uznając, że młody mężczyzna zapewne był równie głupi, prowokując tego człowieka zawsze, gdy tylko opuścił lekko gardę. – Ale postaraj się później zasnąć.

Zamknął oczy jak posłuszne dziecko, czekające na obiecaną bajkę, lecz jej nie puścił. Dobrze wiedziała, że może się wyrwać. Ma szansę. Jedną. Jedyną. Westchnęła, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. Nie była dobra w te klocki, więc zaczęła opowiadać. Twarz Hannibala nie zmieniła wyrazu ani o jotę, ale zdawała się rozpromienić. W tym momencie pomyślała, że może jednak ciotka miała rację, kiedy mówiła, że miłość to bardzo niebezpieczna siła. Skoro ujarzmiła takiego lwa, to może poskromi tę bestię w niej samej?

* * *

– Możecie mnie nie obgadywać nad moją głową? – Irytujące głosy od razu się uciszyły – Ała... – jęknął, kiedy tylko spróbował usiąść.

Wiedział, że Smok rozdarł mu policzek, ale ten tylko trochę go mrowił. Niewiele pamiętał z ostatnich dni, lecz był pewny, że kilkukrotnie budził się w bladożółtym, kiepskim świetle i zaraz znów zapadał w niespokojne sny, w których raz za razem uderzał w wodę. Czasami w nich trzymał go Hannibal z ustami pełnymi ślimaków, a otoczeni byli skrzydłami ze strzaskanych butelek po winie. Ich krawędzie połyskiwały czerwono i siwo, a Will zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie przypadek, iż ulubione trunki Lectera miały właśnie takie odcienie. Innym razem to on trzymał Hannibala, który przy zetknięciu z wodą zmieniał się w czarnego sokoła i odlatywał w stronę jasno świecącego księżyca. On, sam tonął w otchłani zimnej wody, zastanawiając się: _Czemu nie kruk?_

– Jak się czujesz, Will? – zostało wypowiedziane tym samym neutralnym tonem, co zawsze, ale teraz rozumiał, że poza grą pozorów mieści w sobie ogrom czułości.

Wcześniej nie dostrzegał różnicy, ale ostatnie lata ich izolacji nauczyły go tak wiele o Lecterze – więcej niż mógłby się nauczyć analizując go w tą i z powrotem. I tak, naprawdę przez te lata starał się nie myśleć o Hannibalu Lecterze, psychopatycznym mordercy i kanibalu, który częstował go tak przyprawionymi daniami z ludzi, że Will wbrew sobie jadł i na samym, mrocznym dnie duszy rozkoszował się, nawet kiedy już wiedział. A może... zwłaszcza wtedy. Jego serce w takich chwilach biło mocno, jakby nie dowierzało, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Że poważa się na to. W pewnym momencie nie mógł znieść tego przeciążenia, aż zrobił coś naprawdę głupiego. Powinien był wiedzieć, że błędy lubią się mścić. Jego miał kształt uśmiechu w dole brzucha lub cesarskiego cięcia, które miało ułatwić mu ponowne narodziny. To zaczęło się wtedy, a skończyło, gdy woda zmyła z nich krew wspólnego odrodzenia. I Will czuł to jak nigdy wcześniej. Nawet w ich opętańczej grze, kiedy tracił jakikolwiek zarys tożsamości, dotykając jestestwa Hanibala, nie czuł go tak nieodwracalnie związanego ze sobą. A przecież to było jeszcze tak świeże... Otrząsnął się zamyślenia, w którym spoglądał w – wydawałoby się – tak zimne oczy. Sam nie wiedział kiedy, a usta wygięły mu się w uśmiechu, którego kształtu nauczył się z warg swojego doktora. Mimowolnie spojrzał na nie.

– Jak... nowo narodzony – odpowiedział, podnosząc znów wzrok.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, w której żaden nie zauważał bezszelestnie krzątającej się wokół Chiyoh. I w tym momencie Will mógł tylko patrzeć. Nawet jeśli gdzieś z tyłu głowy błąkała mu się myśl, że tamtej nocy Hannibal wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz go pocałować. Może wtedy nie protestowałby, bo adrenalina i te sprawy... ale był cholernie pewny swojej seksualności, więc nie sądził, by mógł oddać ten pocałunek... I nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej nie chciał, czy chciał poruszyć ten temat, wiedząc, że w momencie, w którym powie kategoryczne „nie", Hannibal stanie na głowie, by udowodnić mu coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Will nie był przekonany, czy chce się przekonać, na czym opierałaby się argumentacja Lectera. Nie był przekonany, czy chce zostać przekonanym. Nie sądził bowiem, by kiedykolwiek stał się akurat na „to" gotowy.

– Proszę, proszę... Prawie jak za starych dobrych czasów – usłyszał wyniosły, zimny głos formalnej „żony" jednego z wcieleń Lectera i jego własnej psychoterapeutki. Jak uroczo...

– Bedelio, jak miło, że do nas dołączyłaś – odpowiedział kobiecie uprzejmie Hannibal, a Will wyczuł, że zniknęła z jego głosu ta czuła wibracja, która sprawiała, że od razu się niemal rozpływał w głosie mężczyzny. Psycholog też to jakoś wychwyciła, bo jej ciało się napięło, instynktownie zatrzymując jak sarna złapana w światła samochodu. – Will dołączył do świata świadomych i możemy w końcu spotkać się w większej grupie.

– Mnie w zupełności odpowiadały nasze kameralne spotkania – zripostowała powoli kobieta, wyrywając się z kleszczy ewidentnego zaskoczenia, podchodząc do posłania doktora i delikatnie przeciągając po pościeli palcami, by zaznaczyć swoje terytorium. By upewnić się, że wciąż ma w tej grze odrobinę przewagi...

Will znał to dobrze. Aż za dobrze. Zazdrość wypływała z niej nieokiełznanymi falami. Jak dobrze, że miała żelazną kontrolę nad nimi, bo jeszcze mogłaby skrzywdzić go biednego w afekcie... Znów skrzywił lekko usta, tym razem w pogardzie, spoglądając na twarz partnera. Nie musiał mu mówić, co myśli, by ten wiedział.

– Na twoim miejscu ja bym się cieszył. Zawsze mogłoby to być twoje pożegnalne przyjęcie. – Kobieta równie dobrze mogła zamienić się na te słowa w kamień. Kiedy Hannibal poklepał jej dłoń w geście pseudo-pocieszenia, znów wyglądała jak zwierzątko złapane w światła nadciągającej ciężarówki. – Ale nie martw się. Jak tylko Will wydobrzeje, na pewno wymyślimy coś odpowiednio wystawnego na twoją cześć.

William wiedział, że ta kobieta nie była całkowicie niewinna. Wciąż nie ustalili granic w ich nowej relacji i właśnie zastanawiał się, czy jakieś jeszcze istnieją. Bedelia bowiem nie była stricte niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Zdarzyło się jej zabić – zresztą na skutek manipulacji Hannibala nie była do końca świadoma czynu. Mimo wszystko uniknęła kary. Jego partner miał ją na swojej liście od tego momentu i z pewnością nie chciał z niej rezygnować. Latami przecież karmił ją rzeczami poprawiającymi smak mięsa.

Jaka szkoda, że nie zabrali sobie kawałka Smoka. Cóż, w tamtym momencie myślał, że mogą jednak zginąć – to, emocje i odkrycie, jak bardzo do siebie pasują, jak podniecające jest wspólne polowanie – wszystko to sprawiło, że nie myślał o jedzeniu. Teraz uważał, że skoro przeżyli i najwyraźniej względem siebie nie mieli morderczych zamiarów, miło byłoby uczcić to efektem ich wspólnego polowania. Nie, żeby Willowi przyszło zbyt łatwo dobrowolne zjedzenie człowieka. Ale przecież Smok już człowiekiem nie był... Był potworem, którego przemienili w niebyt.

* * *

_**~ Przypisy ~**_

* * *

_***** Fragment dialogu Hannibala Lectera i Willa Grahama z finałowej sceny ostatniego sezonu serialu, niedługo po zabiciu Smoka._

_****** W serialu nie jest do końca wyjaśnione, co dokładnie łączy Chinyoh i Hannibala, ale niezaprzeczalnie jest to pewien rodzaj przymierza, a także mieszanka lojalności, współdzielenia spojrzenia na pewne wartości oraz wspólnej przeszłości. Uznałam, że jako osoba o azjatyckim pochodzeniu, światopoglądzie i bardzo konkretnym systemie wartości ta kobieta mogłaby przyjąć Hannibala do swojej rodziny. Dlaczego więc kuzyn, a nie brat? – Być może przez pochodzenie i wygląd Hannibala, a może przez jej instynktowną ostrożność względem mordercy lub jeszcze inny powód... A wy jak myślicie?_

_******* Tak, ktoś już to napisał. O ile się nie mylę, to znajdziecie je na AO3. Nie pamiętam tylko, czy tekst był po polsku, czy po angielsku. I tytułu też nie pamiętam, niestety. Ale jakbyście się na niego natknęli, to napiszcie w komentarzu – chętnie ponownie przeczytam.  
_


	3. Niespodzianki

_~Pamiętajcie: Tu są wszędzie **spojlery**! ~  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

**Niespodzianki**

* * *

_Obecnie_

Dom był niewielki, lecz w zupełności zaspokajał ich wszystkie potrzeby. Miał ładną, jasną kuchnię z dużym blatem pod wiszącymi szafkami oraz wyspę, przy której mógł pracować drugi z nich. Na podłodze znajdowało się ciemne linoleum, co niezwykle upraszczało sprzątanie skutków niezdarności młodego adepta sztuki kulinarnej. Will westchnął, wspominając swoje kuchenne wpadki. Bo skąd, na litość boską, mógł wiedzieć, że avocado zgorzknieje po podgrzaniu? Ponoć miało świetnie zastępować masło!_*_ Na szczęście Hannibal był za każdym cholernym razem tak zafascynowany, jak bardzo się stara, że wybaczał mu niemal każde partactwo. Minęły trzy lata od ich ucieczki ze Stanów, a Lecter wciąż tak samo zachłannie na niego patrzył. I obaj wiedzieli, że ten rodzaj głodu był nienasycalny.

Prawdopodobnie nie bez znaczenia pozostawał fakt, że jako jedyny Will był w stanie przejrzeć psychopatę i zrozumieć wszystkie jego zamysły. Podzielali swoje pasje, chociaż nie mogli zbytnio szaleć, chcąc pozostać w cieniu. Oficjalnie byli uważani za zmarłych lub zaginionych. Wystarczyłoby jednak, żeby ktoś go skojarzył... Swego czasu stał się dość rozpoznawalny w całej Ameryce dzięki pieprzonej Lounds i jej wtykaniu nosa w nie swoje sprawy, a później – dzięki samemu Hannibalowi. Oczywiście jemu nie miał tego za złe. Teraz rozumiał popełnione błędy oraz bolesność rany zadanej partnerowi. Życie udzieliło mu wystarczająco koniecznych lekcji. Znów westchnął, przewracając naleśnika na patelni i starając się nie rozerwać przypadkiem cienkiego placka.

Zbliżała się piąta po południu. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut miał na upieczenie reszty ciasta oraz kolejnych parę na posprzątanie, a także – wywietrzenie pomieszczenia. Mimo najszczerszych chęci i pomocy przemiłej starszej pani z naprzeciwka w nauce wytwarzania tego przysmaku, dał radę przypalić pierwsze dwie porcje ciasta. Wystarczyła chwila oraz zbyt mała ilość tłuszczu na patelni.

Był niesamowicie wdzięczny kobiecie, że podzieliła się z nim wieloma kuchennymi sztuczkami oraz swoją tajną recepturą na najlepsze ciasto naleśnikowe na świecie, a której nie zdradziła nawet rodzinie. Dziś był ważny dzień – ich rocznica. Pragnął to uczcić, podając Hannibalowi porządnie i całkowicie samodzielnie stworzony, wyjątkowo smaczny posiłek. W przeciwieństwie do amerykańskich, chudych, suchych placków, tutejsze puszyste naleśniki dosłownie rozpływały się w ustach. Wiedział, że jego partner je doceni. I to nie tak, że do stworzenia tej słodyczy użył odrobiny ludzkiego tłuszczu, a czekoladowy sos miał domieszkę krwi... No dobrze – może trochę poprawił przepis, ale sprawdził i wszystko smakowało równie dobrze. I to było najważniejsze. Lecter zauważy nowy, nieznany mu sposób przyrządzenia. Wiedział, że go zaskoczy, zaintryguje. Być może nawet uszczęśliwi, bo nie spalił żadnej patelni, nic nie wybuchło, ani – póki co – niczego nie stłukł.

Przełożył ostatnią porcję złocistego, idealnie upieczonego ciasta na talerz, gdzie cały ich stos już chwilę stygł. Od razu wrzucił patelnię na odpowiednie miejsce do łokciem otwartej zmywarki, wyłączył pytę i przystąpił do szybkiego sprzątania zbędnych rzeczy oraz bałaganu z blatów. Przy okazji otworzył szeroko okno, machając do nazbyt ciekawskiej sąsiadki z domu obok, wieszającej akurat pranie. Nie przepadał za nią, bo kobieta pomimo męża i dwójki dzieci, bardzo próbowała się z nimi (z każdym z osobna) „zaprzyjaźnić". Na szczęście nie przesadzała, a jemu udało się przekonać Hannibala, że zabicie jej już teraz sprowadziłoby na nich niepotrzebną uwagę. I chociaż okolicznościowe oglądanie seksownej damskiej bielizny na sznurku czy właścicielce nie było jego ulubionym zajęciem od dłuższego czasu, mógł je spokojnie znosić, póki zasłonięcie się pozorowanym związkiem z mężczyzną skutecznie wystarczało mu za wymówki. Biedna, chyba była z tych, co wierzą, że męski homoseksualizm można wyleczyć kobiecymi wdziękami... Lecz póki się nie narzucała zbyt nachalnie, mógł to ignorować. Oraz cieszyć się świadomością niezwykle ognistej zaborczości Hannibala, skrytej wprawdzie pod maską neutralnej uprzejmości, ale uporczywie wyczekującej choćby najmniejszej sprzyjającej okoliczności.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie drapieżnego wyrazu twarzy psychopaty, gdy ten zapominał się w ich prywatnych momentach. Taki widok powalał go za każdym razem na kolana: surowe, dzikie, instynktowne i obnażone emocje, których nawet nie musiał czytać swoim wewnętrznym szóstym zmysłem, tylko po prostu widział bezpośrednio na twarzy czy w opiekuńczej postawie towarzysza, sprawiały za każdym razem, że jego ciało i umysł szalało z potrzeby. Nie żeby przystojny, zaborczy o niego mężczyzna równie skutecznie nie wprawiał jego kolan oraz serca w drżenie. Poza tym czuł się po części jak drogocenny skarb, którego chroni smocza bestia, gdy widział obietnicę śmierci w oczach Lectera na każdą skierowaną w jego stronę próbę flirtu. To podbudowywało jego biedne ego niemal tak samo efektywnie, jak każde kolejne jego czy ich wspólne dzieło.

W końcu przykrył naleśniki kloszem, a dodatki w miseczkach – czystymi ściereczkami. Kuchnia błyszczała, gdy uruchamiał pełną zmywarkę. Ostatni raz sprawdziwszy, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i czy nie przegapił jakichś plam, opuścił pomieszczenie. Zajrzał do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie na poduszce spał stary, przygarnięty kundel wespół z ich rasowym, leniwym kotem. Widząc, że zwierzęta odpoczywają i niczego nie potrzebują, przymknął dokładnie drzwi. Szybkim krokiem udał się pod prysznic, po drodze zahaczając o sypialnię, zabierając zeń przygotowane wcześniej ubranie. Samo pomieszczenie także było wysprzątane porządnie. Will miał zaplanowane wiele rzeczy na dzisiejszy wieczór i nic nie mogło mu zakłócić ich przebiegu. Jak, na przykład, odkrycie okropnych pajęczyn na suficie...

Nie miał wiele czasu do powrotu Hannibala. Pośpiesznie więc zmył z siebie kuchenne wonie, zastępując je zapachem wysokojakościowego żelu dla mężczyzn z dodatkiem naturalnych olejków, który oczywiście wybierał jego partner. Powtarzał mu często, że ten delikatny, chłodny aromat sosny przypominał mu czasy, gdy odwiedzał Willa w jego domu na skraju lasu. Z kolei jemu samemu zawsze bardziej odpowiadało coś innego, bardziej ostrego czy wyrazistego. Tym razem nie chodziło jednak o niego. Od święta mógł zrobić coś niespodziewanego i spełnić zachcianki ukochanego manipulanta. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, niemal błyskawicznie wycierając oraz wkładając eleganckie ubranie na odświeżone ciało. Wprawdzie były to tylko czarne, odpowiednio zaprasowane spodnie z wysokim stanem i jedwabna, szmaragdowa koszula, ale to nadal było dużo jak na niego. Przeczesał czuprynę palcami z odrobiną specyfiku do stylizacji, starając się nie myśleć, że przed chwilą tymi samymi dłońmi wkładał na siebie cholernie drogą, seksowną, męską bieliznę... oraz o wszystkim, co się z tym wiązało.

Bo to nie tak, że to będzie pierwszy raz... Po prostu dzisiaj wszystko było jakby bardziej wyjątkowe.

– Will? – usłyszał od wejścia, więc czym prędzej opuścił pomieszczenie, nie przejmując się lekkim bałaganem. Później dokładnie posprząta, bo i tak dziś jeszcze ponownie skorzysta z prysznica.

– Jestem tutaj, Honey – zapewnił miękko, podchodząc do mężczyzny i odbierając od niego grube teczki z dokumentami. – Jak minął ci dzień?

– Męcząco... Ale... mmm... Jak cudownie wyglądasz – przyznał facet z błyskiem w brązowych oczach, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami. W międzyczasie próbował odwiesić płaszcz, acz mało skutecznie, trzeba przyznać. – Dla takiego widoku warto było dziś spędzić te bite osiem godzin nad aktami oraz zabrać resztę na później. Dobrze, że zaczyna się weekend, to będę mógł na spokojnie je jutro przeanalizować. Bo wydaje mi się, że na dzisiejszy wieczór zaplanowałeś coś zgoła innego...

Will zachichotał uroczo, odkładając trzymane dokumenty do stojącej obok komody, ledwie na nie zerknąwszy, zanim odpowiedział:

– Umm... Wiesz, w końcu dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica i... chciałem to uczcić w wyjątkowy sposób. Nasza relacja... Chciałbym zrobić kolejny krok. Tyle już się znamy i sądzę, że nadszedł właściwy moment, byśmy przeszli do konkretów.

Co prawda puszczanie oczek nie było w stylu byłego konsultanta FBI, a obecnie mordercy oraz kanibala, podobnie jak wszystko, co właśnie wyprawiał, ale Will był zakochany i kochał wręcz do szaleństwa – dla swojej miłości był w stanie znosić tę odrobinę niewygód. Prawdziwa relacja wymagała nieraz poświęcenia. – Tego jednego zdążył nauczyć się przez te wszystkie lata aż nazbyt dokładnie. Dlatego chwycił dużą, chociaż zadbaną i smukłą dłoń, ciągnąc swojego gościa do przystrojonej jadalni.

– Oho! – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, próbując rozładować nieco powstałe napięcie, jednak posłusznie poszedł za nim. – To zabrzmiało naprawdę poważnie. Czy chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że mam się szykować na przeprowadzkę i na wesele?

– Umm... Ty? Niekoniecznie? – Will uroczo się uśmiechnął, wprowadzając bruneta do zaciemnionego przez zasunięte, ciężkie zasłony pomieszczenia. – Aż tak się jeszcze nie znamy, prawda? – dodał miłym tonem, nim rozluźnił uścisk i sięgnął po przygotowane wcześniej na kraju stołu zapałki. – Może po dzisiejszym wieczorze zmienisz zdanie o mnie. Może wcale ci się nie spodobam w nocnym wydaniu – droczył się nadal tym uroczym, gładkim tonem.

W pokoju rozległ się ostry chrzęst, do złudzenia przypominający dźwięk kroku stawianego na wysypanej drobnym, ciosanym kamieniem ścieżce. Delikatny swąd siarki oraz ciepło odpalonej zapałki otoczyły Willa, a tańczący na niewielkim drewienku płomień oświetlił jego twarz w dziwnie niepokojący sposób, gdy tak się uśmiechał tylko jedną stroną ust. I Honey po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że przy tym mężczyźnie jego serce przyśpiesza niekoniecznie tylko z powodu ładnej buźki oraz zadbanej, zgrabnej sylwetki. William miał w sobie coś eleganckiego, a jednocześnie bardzo mrocznego i drapieżnego, co stawiało w pion wszystkie włoski na ciele. W takich chwilach przypominał pogańskiego bożka lub demona, diabła, lecz skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, iż to doświadczenie się mu nie podoba. Prawdopodobnie ziarnko prawdy tkwiło w stwierdzeniu, że najmocniej ludzi podnieca także to, co równocześnie ich przeraża. W tym momencie całe jego ciało wręcz delikatnie wibrowało z podniecenia, ale też niezrozumiałego i nagłego lęku.

– Masz w dalszym ciągu szansę uciec, wiesz? – dodał uprzejmie Will, spoglądając mu w oczy znad zapalonych świeczek. – Gotowałem.

* * *

– I jak? Smakowało? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem igrającym na wargach, splatając dłonie nad pustym już talerzem.

– Mmm... Pieczeń była wyjątkowo dobra. A ten sos... Palce lizać! – Honey Barnel zawsze ekscytował się jedzeniem niczym dziecko, mimo blisko trzydziestu czterech lat_**_ na karku. – Musisz mi koniecznie zdradzić, jakich przypraw użyłeś, że był tak delikatny i wyrazisty jednocześnie. Jesteś świetnym kucharzem, Will... – Komplementom nie było końca, ale on nie przerywał słowotoku mężczyzny, upajając się chwilą, chociaż to nie z tych ust chciał podobne wyrazy uznania usłyszeć. Marzenie ściętej głowy póki co...

Gdyby nie to, że delektował nieco inny fakt, z pewnością uciszyłby trochę nakręconego śledczego, zmieniając po prostu temat. Hannibal miał rację, gdy mówił, że całkowicie samodzielnie manipulowanie ludźmi inteligentnymi daje zupełnie inne wrażenia. Poczucie władzy oraz satysfakcji wypełniały go po same koniuszki palców. Ostatecznie zwodził kogoś, kto powinien stać na straży prawa i wyczuwać kłamców na odległość. A Will wodził go za nos od roku jak szczeniaka na smyczy, machając mu przed nosem kolorowymi przysmakami.

Bowiem podczas gdy oni pożywiali się przy muzyce klasycznej, tuż za ścianą bezszelestnie uchylone zostały wejściowe drzwi. Równie bezdźwięcznie osoba za to odpowiedzialna podeszła do komody, z szuflady wyciągnęła akta, szybko przejrzała ich treść, odłożyła na poprzednie miejsce, domykając mebel i bez śladu opuszczając dom. Will nie musiał słyszeć, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Siedział tak, że przez niedomknięte drzwi jadalni dostrzegł odbicie postaci w zawieszonym w korytarzu lustrze. Ale nawet gdyby nie widział, wiedziałby, bo tę obecność rozpoznawał tak intuicyjnie, własne imię. Co nie znaczy, że zdradził się czymkolwiek przed paplającym mężczyzną. Nawet odpowiadał adekwatnie do jego wypowiedzi, powstrzymując go przed ewentualnym pomysłem ruszenia się gdziekolwiek ze swojego miejsca.

Kiedy było to już całkowicie bezpieczne, przerwał swoje rozmyślania i czczą gadaninę, której powoli miał dość:

– To co? Gotowy na wielki finał? Znajdziesz jeszcze miejsce na deser?

– Spróbuję. Naprawdę to było zbyt dobre...

– To może chwila przerwy? Napijemy się trochę wina... – Złapał niedawno otwartą butelkę, by od razu, wyprzedzając ewentualne protesty, dolać do obu kieliszków. – Porozmawiamy... Może wreszcie opowiesz mi, jak skończyła się ta zabawna afera z praktykantami, o której tyle razy wspominałeś. A później... – Przerwało mu głośne pukanie do drzwi, a Will zmarszczył brwi i zamarł w połowie gestu.

On i jego gość spojrzeli w stronę wejścia, chociaż przecież nie mogli wzrokiem przeniknąć ściany, by stwierdzić, kto stoi na werandzie.

– Spodziewasz się kogoś? – zapytał policjant, widząc go pochłoniętego przez zaskoczenie.

– Nie – odpowiedział Will całkiem szczerze. Ponieważ naprawdę nie spodziewał się nikogo przed deserem. – Poczekaj, szybko sprawdzę, o co chodzi i zaraz wracam – zapewnił spokojnie, ukrywając pod łagodnym tonem gorączkową gonitwę myśli.

– Wiesz, że tak zawsze brzmi w filmach kwestia postaci, która otwiera drzwi mordercy i za moment ginie z jego ręki? – zażartował nie do końca udanie śledczy. Pewnie wino już troszkę go odurzyło. – Może ja pójdę... – próbował mimo to wstać, nie zważając nawet na ewidentny brak swojego legendarnego poczucia równowagi, ale Will powstrzymał go położeniem dłoni na ramieniu i kolejnym uspokajającym komentarzem:

– Tak dzieje się tylko w filmach. A my nie jesteśmy bohaterami żadnego z nich, Honey. Dam sobie radę. Naprawdę, lepiej napij się wina – dodał, wychodząc z jadalni i ukradkiem przewracając oczami.

Za to w głowie miał tylko jedno: Co się, do cholery, stało? Jego plan przecież był doskonały. Nic nie miało prawa się zepsuć. Gdy tylko zniknął z oczu mężczyzny, całe ciało napięło się z niepokoju, a twarz spochmurniała. Czym prędzej podążył do drzwi, uważając, by jego kroki nie były zbyt dobrze słyszalne. Zerknął przez judasza na szybko, lecz to wcale go nie uspokoiło. Jednak nie zwlekał już z otwarciem, przybierając tylko łagodny i nieco zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

– Cześć, Adam O!, dzień dobry, pani Donovan. Co tam u pani? – udał, że dopiero zobaczył wgapiającą się to w niego, to w jego towarzysza sąsiadkę oraz najwyraźniej wyczekującą jakiejś dramy.

– Dziękuję, że pytasz, Willi... Wszystko dobrze. I proszę, mówcie mi Doris. Tyle razy wam mówiłam, chłopaki.

Na to obaj uprzejmie się uśmiechnęli, po czym Will usłyszał głos, dla którego dałby się pokroić. Który sprawiał, że dał się już nie raz pokroić. W końcu blizny nie znikały same z siebie, a kule nie zawsze przechodziły na wylot.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem za bardzo, Will, i twoje zaproszenie wciąż jest aktualne... W centrum był wypadek. Praktycznie pół miasta jest zakorkowane. Proszę, to dla ciebie. – Podał mu butelkę wina, ozdobioną czerwoną wstążką, bukiet różnobarwnych frezji oraz tajemnicze, pudełko z logiem sławnej ostatnio w całym mieście cukierni. Odruchowo je odebrał, bokiem ciała przytrzymując zamykające się samoistnie drzwi. Mężczyzna przed nim potarł kark w cholernie uroczym geście udawanej nieśmiałości, wyrywając tym małym aktem niemal jęk z ust obserwującej ich kobiety, po czym wskazał na pudełko. – Chciałem ci dać coś wyjątkowego, ale mówiłeś, że nie chcesz nic drogiego, więc skorzystałem z uprzejmości szefa i przygotowałem je dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że będą smakować. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Will._***_

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, a zwyczajnie zagapił się na te oczy i te wargi. Poczuł, że ślina wypełnia mu usta. Tęsknił. Widział go wprawdzie rano, lecz nie było jeszcze szóstej, kiedy ten opuszczał jego i ciepło ich wspólnego łóżka, żeby udać się do pracy. Te kilkanaście godzin rozłąki zamieniło serce Willa w przesuszoną pustynię.

– Naprawdę, nie trzeba było... – wydukał wreszcie, wyrywając się z pajęczyny zaskoczenia. – Wejdź do domu, proszę. Nie stójmy tak w progu... Pani Donovan, przepraszam, ale muszę... – Głową wskazał na wnętrze domu. – Sama pani rozumie...

Na szczęście kobieta pohamowała swoją ciekawość, najwyraźniej licząc, że ewentualną awanturę będzie słychać na całą ulicę.

– Spokojnie, kochaniutki, ja cię jak najbardziej rozumiem. Ja tylko pomogłam temu przystojniakowi, kiedy męczył się z wyciąganiem prezentów z auta. – Poklepała go po bicepsie, choć pewnie wewnętrznie zacierała już ręce. – Wszystkiego najlepszego i idź już do swoich gości. A jak będziesz chciał pogadać, to zapraszam na kawę na tygodniu. – I puściła mu oczko, zanim odwróciła się, by ruszyć ku własnemu domu.

Chyba po moim trupie – pomyślał, zatrzaskując drzwi łokciem. – Albo raczej twoim trupie – poprawił się, równocześnie patrząc na mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce i ciemno pofarbowanych, przydługich włosach, który cierpliwe czekał, aż Will odstawi podarki lub powie mu, żeby szedł dalej. Wciąż nie dowierzał, jak te trzy ostatnie lata poprawiły wygląd Hannibala, niemal całkowicie zacierając ślady po wieloletnim więzieniu. Ciągle był odrobinę zbyt szczupły – obaj byli, konieczność profesji można by powiedzieć – ale cerę miał zdrowo opaloną, a policzki delikatnie zaokrąglone. Interwencja chirurgiczna pomogła zredukować blizny do praktycznie niewidocznych już śladów. Wiele osób czarny kolor włosów postarza, lecz jemu jakby odjął dziesięć lat. W mniemaniu Willa dlatego że był mistyczną istotą, pradawnym bożkiem, który z każdym polowaniem oraz ofiarą młodniał coraz bardziej. Złoty nimb niespodziewanie otoczył całą postać ciemno odzianego mężczyzny, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając jego ostre jak brzytwa piękno. Z zapatrzenia wyrwał go cień dostrzeżony w drzwiach jadalni i zdający czyhać na nich obu. Czym prędzej odłożył prezenty na komodę.

– Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że o tym pamiętasz – odezwał się, starając brzmieć przynajmniej z pozoru spokojnie, mimo wędrującego pod skórą niepokoju. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

– Lubię cię zaskakiwać, Will.

– Wiem. Szkoda, że się wcześniej nie zdzwoniliśmy... – westchnął, marszcząc brwi, w niemym pytaniu, czy wszystko jest w porządku z ich planem.

– Miałem zadzwonić, ale... mój telefon miał mały wypadek – wyjaśnił z uroczym uśmiechem Hannibal, na co aż chciał ochotę zapytać, kto z tego powodu zginął. Ten człowiek dbał o swoje rzeczy jak o relikwie. – Przyszedłem nie w porę? – dopytał, bezbłędnie odczytując męczącą go niepewność, a jednocześnie dając znać, że nie ma powodu, by się martwić. To jednak nie sprawiło, że serce Grahama zaczęło bić wolniej.

Niespodziewanie z jadalni dobiegł ich dźwięk głuchego uderzenia. Brzmiał, jakby coś wielkiego, ciężkiego, ale dość miękkiego upadło na gruby dywan. Wpół uchylone drzwi rozsunęły się nieco bardziej, popchnięte bezwładną już ręką, która opadła z cichym plaśnięciem na zimny parkiet.

Will się zrelaksował, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej przyczyny targających nim emocji i tym razem odpowiadając z całkowicie szczerym, nieco leniwym uśmiechem:

– Cóż, wygląda, że trafiłeś idealnie o czasie, mój drogi _Adamie_. Ponieważ ja również mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę – dodał, gdy powoli otoczył ramionami szyję Hannibala. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji trzeciej rocznicy, kochanie – wyszeptał wprost w jego usta, rumieniąc się przy tym zauważalnie.

Przez chwilę zdawało się, że mężczyzna jest zdezorientowany lub niezadowolony, lecz to był tylko pozór. Lecter po prostu zerknął jeszcze raz w kierunku jadalni, upewniając się co do kompletnej nieprzytomności ofiary, po czym zagarnął w ramiona partnera, przytulając go w ich ulubiony sposób.

– Dziękuję, Will – powiedział takim samym pełnym wzruszenia tonem, co tamtej nocy na klifie, a były agent nagle ponownie poczuł dotyk chłodnej bryzy na skórze, zaś kolory wokół pociemniały. Widział tylko, dokładnie jak wtedy, poświatę księżyca padającą na wypukłości ukochanej twarzy. – Twój podarunek jest naprawdę wspaniały. Dokładnie tego pragnąłem dla nas – sparafrazował swoją pierwotną wypowiedź Hannibal, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Po czym zniżył głowę i wyszeptał mu do ucha ciężkim od potrzeby głosem: – Uwielbiam twoje _małe_ niespodzianki, Williamie.

* * *

_**~Przypisy~**_

* * *

_***** To jest ten moment, kiedy w pisaniu (w końcu!) przydaje się osobiste życiowe doświadczenie autorki. Pamiętajcie: Nigdy nie gotujcie, nie smażcie, ani nie pieczcie niczego z avocado w środku. No, chyba że chcecie zniechęcić swojego gościa do kolejnych odwiedzin lub przekonać rodzinę, że wy i kuchnia to nie jest dobry pomysł... Tak tylko mówię._

_****** Taki wiek podany jest w metryczce postaci Willa Grahama na stronie fanowskiej (o czym – zabawna rzecz – właściwie dowiedziałam się po fakcie, gdy weryfikowałam fakty i chronologię wydarzeń), ale nie ma podanej dokładnej daty narodzin bohatera. Dlatego przyjęłam, że to jest wiek, jaki miał, kiedy „zaginęli" z Lecterem po ich upadku z klifu. Tym samym Will ma około 37 lat, a Hannibal – około pięćdziesiątki. W ten sposób Honey Barnel metaforycznie zajmuje miejsce Willa, podczas gdy Will... Cóż sami widzieliście, czyje miejsce zajął. ^^_

_******* Hannibal odwołuje się do tego, co powiedział Will w drugim rozdziale (a co w późniejszych latach pewnie nieraz powtarzał przy okazji rozmów o ich wspólnej przemianie). To był ich chrzest, narodziny ich wspólnoty, próba i początek, dlatego Will mówi o rocznicy. Natomiast dla Hannibala liczył się najbardziej fakt dopełnienia przemiany Willa, do którego to punktu dążył od ich pierwszego spotkania._


End file.
